FREEDOM
FREEDOM is the second opening theme song of the Banana Fish anime. It is performed by Blue Encount. Gallery Ash looks out towards New York in the intro.jpg A99d9b6d.jpg Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o9 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o8 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o7 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o5 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o4 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o3 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o2 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o1 1280.png DpPuSKuVsAAewnH.jpg Tumblr pgg771FLF91t3uhs0 1280.jpg DpQ-mgqVAAALfjC.jpg Blanca1.jpg tumblr_pgg3vfp8uC1t0buo4o1_1280.jpg Ash about to aim in the intro.jpg Eiji and Ash in the intro.jpg Ash, Shorter, and Eiji in the intro.jpg Ash in the intro.jpg Golzine looks at Ash in the intro.jpg Banana Fish Opening 2.png The leopard on the mountain in the intro.jpg The Statue of Liberty in the intro.jpg The city of New York in the intro.jpg Yut-Lung and Wu in the intro.jpg 2f85f8b9.jpg Griffin in the intro.jpg Ash runs to Blanca in the intro.jpg Eiji looking up at the feathers in the intro.jpg Eiji with feathers in the intro.jpg Sing looking up at the feathers in the intro.jpg Sing surrounded by feathers in the intro.jpg Ash breaks the glass in the intro.jpg Ash gets serious while running to Blanca in the intro.jpg Ash looks at Golzine in the intro.jpg Ash looks at his hand in the intro.jpg Ash looks at the sunlight in the intro.jpg Ash lowers his head in the intro.jpg Ash points his gun at Golzine in the intro.jpg Ash reaching out to touch the glass in the intro.jpg Ash stands on the roof in the intro.jpg Glass begins to break around Ash in the intro.jpg Glass flies across Ash in the intro.jpg Ash opens his eye when the light appears in front of his eye (revision).png Ash's eye is close before the light.png Light hitting on Ash's eye.jpg Banana_Fish_Opening_2.jpg Kanji Rōmaji I've been ignoring everyone I've been wandering around I've been deceived everything. At that time. Then you appeared in front of me You ignited my pale heart We've been looking for each other From now on Save you Wow Saigen nai gisei wo Wow Mourou to shita risou wo Wow Mou muda ni shinai you ni to Kanashimi wo kirikiza nda Get away from me Get away from dark nightmare Just now. Chip at your heart We just fight for freedom Ubaiatte yogoshiatte Soredemo mamoritakute I will share your fate Iki wo suru tabi hai ni tamatta Ikiba no nai iradachi Itomo tayasuku fumi ni jirareru Doukei no hi wa moe tsuzuketeru Wow Kizen to shita honshou de Wow Madamada agaku nda Get away from me Get away from dark nightmare Just now. Chip at my heart I hold tight your freedom Shinogiatte motomeatte Nuguenai ureitachi to aragau Hitori ja nai. To kizuketa boku no "kinou" mo Kizu darake demo tachiagatta kimi no "kyou" mo Ikitakute mo ikirenakatta dareka no "asu" mo Nidoto hanasanai you ni arukou Wow Saigen nai gisei wo Mourou to shita risou wo Mou muda ni shinai you ni to Kanashimi wo kirikiza nda Get away from me Get away from dark nightmare Just now. Chip at your heart We just fight for freedom Ubaiatte yogoshiatte Soredemo mamoritakute Get away from me Get away from dark nightmare Yeah We don't want to go through that again Toki wa michita hajimari no kane ga naru English Category:Music Category:Anime